Call me Cinderella in this story
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: When her father is away Rouge the bat is left to deal with her nasty step mother and step sister. At school Rouge just want to be a normal girl and graduate with her boyfriend and friends, what happens when a new kid name Shadow enters her life, will they become friends? Or just make things worse?
1. Glenda And Fiona

**Beep...Beep...Beep**

Monday, man it had to be the worst day for a teenage bat. Getting out of bed she pushed aside her white fur, yawning she walked over to her closet and opened the door.

"What the?" she mumbled as she saw that the clothes she had prepared the night before were gone, the bat went to her dressert and searched for them but no avail.

This wasn't right she was certain she kept her bran new babydoll t-shirt hidden how in the world did it go missing.

Not only that but she had brand new jeans to go along as well.

" Looking for something _sis_?" a voice called from outside her bedroom door. Gritting her teeth the bat knew who that voice belong to, turning around she saw a red colored fox smirking, and not only that but she was wearing the exact clothes she was looking for.

" Fiona" the bat hissed the fox's name. Fiona fox propped herself against the door frame.

" Rouge when are you going to learn?" the Fox spoke " I look way better than you in these, your dad made a mistake in buying you these" The fox did a twirl in them " you lucky these fit or Mom would be very angry with you!" Fiona brushed part of her auburn color hair back and exit the bedroom.

Rouge had to deal with Fiona being her step sister, Her father and Fiona's mother got married and whenever her father is away Fiona and her mother are quick to turn on Rouge and made her life a living hell.

Some how her father never caught on..Or some how her stepmother manage to get her father so wrapped around her finger that he wouldn't believe his own daughter.

Whatever the case Rouge sighed and got herself ready for hellish day of school.

...

Fiona's mother was the same color fox as her daughter except she had bright amber color eyes and her hair was black and pulled back in a low ponytail.

" Morning mom" Fiona called to her mother , she showed off her outfit " what do you think? They look way better on me then Rouge".

" Of course " Her mother agreed " I'll never understand why Rex would think those cloth would look good on that..." she stop mid sentence for Rouge had entered the room, step mother and step daughter were glaring at each other.

" On what?" Rouge asked " Glenda may I ask whom you talking about?" Rouge's step mother didn't take her eyes off of her, The older fox smirked.

" Deary may I remind you this is a family only conversation " the fox brought her finger to her head pretending to think " and when did a little urchin like yourself think she has the right to stick her nose where it doesn't belong?"

" Since my dad married you and has been providing you with his money for you carelessly spend away " The bat responded she was about to take her seat at the table but Glenda came over and slammed her hands down startling the bat.

" Listen you" she warned " just because your father payed attention to you last night, doesn't mean you are equal among me and my daughter" Glenda kept lecturing " Act like that again and I will make it so Rex believes you never existed, do I make myself clear?"

" What ever" Rouge rolled her eyes and got up from the table " I'm going to school now".

Rouge exit the house and took off into the sky, She really hated it when her stepmother tried to put her down or makes her an outsider between her and her own father.

How did this all happen? things were just fine when it was just her and her father.

 _Back when Rouge was only 10 years old her mother Amanda died in a terrible accident. from then on her Father Rex who was a wealthy man and CEO of his corporation called Scarlet. Back then he always made time for his one and only daughter Rouge._

 _Until_ _his company hired a new secretary that came into his life and she was quick to seduce the bat. Before she knew it He got engaged and then married._

 _Rouge was introduced to her new step sister Fiona. at first things were quite normal, Rex would still have time for his daughter but after a while Rex started to come home late and hardly at all.._

 _When that happen Glenda and Fiona's true colors showed. After Rouge 11'th birthday Glenda took all the bats gifts and gave them to Fiona, when Rouge protest Glenda slapped her and claimed she was being selfish and not sharing with her step sister. Fiona on the other hand started to sneak into Rouge room and tear up all of her toys , because she was jealous of the toys she had that she didn't ,so it made fair that Rouge should deserve any._

 _And it was hard for Rouge to get her father to talk to him for he would come home and go right to bed, he even gave up his weekend to stay at his corporation for he had to provide for his new wife and step daughter._

 _..._

This went on for 6 years. the 17 year old bat had to push those memories away she spotted a particular piece of property and landed.

It was a cemetery, Rouge landed just over the fence and walked over to her mother's grave.

" Hi mom" she spoke to the tombstone " everything's fine. Dad is stubborn when I try to talk with him" she joked, she let a tear fall down her face " we miss you" she wave goodbye at the tombstone. She was about to turn when her eyes met a figure.

He was a black hedgehog with red stripes along his quills, tan muzzle and red eyes, he was wearing a trench coat with a grey shirt and black baggy jeans, a chain was hanging out of his pocket indicating he had his wallet attached to it.

Rouge was embarrassed, she must of looked crazy to be talking to herself, quickly she took off to the sky flying away.

The hedgehog looked up then back to the graves, he walked over to one particular grave.

 _ **Maria Robotnik**_

She was his next door neighbor and best friend, acording to her grandfather Maria died to a illness that couldn't be cured, she was only 12 years old when she died. He pulled a small bouquet of colorful flowers form his jacket and placed them down, then he walked away.

* * *

 **Here we go, 2018 Sonic fanfic. This version of Rouge's parents are going to be different from my normal head cannon of her parents Ruby and Shiro.**


	2. The New Kid: Part 1

Rouge arrived at her school, the moment she entered she was greeted by her best friend Sally Acorn.

" Hope your morning wasn't to bad" The chipmunk asked " noticed _She's_ stole your new clothes again" Sally indicating to Fiona who was with her small group.

Fiona group indicated her, her boyfriend Scourge the hedgehog who was a greed hedgehog that wore a wifebeater, black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and baggy blue jeans. he had a pair of sunglasses he liked to keep on the top of his head.

Next to him was Rosy the rascal, a Pink hedgehog who was known to be very violent towards other female students if then get in her way, she has a bad addiction to lollipops as demonstrated by taking one out of it wrapper and biting down hard on the candy with a loud crunch.

by her side with his arms wrap around her waist was her boyfriend Mephiles, Mephiles had a dark grey fur with pale blue stripes along his quills a pale color muzzle, he wore a dark purple shirt that had torn sleeves, the shirt had the words " The Dark" written across in bright blue and had a single crystal dangling on a cian around his neck.

Mephiles was a fan of a heavy metal band called " The Dark" and not one for many words but when he does speak its very chilling ... Which made Rosy more attractive to him.

And then there Alesha, Sally's cousin, the only one of Fiona's friend who doesn't have a boyfriend and she hates it, no guy would ever go out with her and it sucks because she gets compared to her cousin all the time.

Rouge and Sally could tell Fiona and her friends were glaring at them, the two decided to get out of their line of sight.

Rouge friends consist of Amy Rose, Her boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog, Blaze the cat and her boyfriend Silver, a monkey nam Kahn who happens to be dating Sally and Knuckles the Echidna.

He just happens to be Rouge boyfrined. Rouge wouldn't know how should be able to go through her life with out him by her side.

" Hi Knuckie" she teased planting a kiss on his cheek. Knuckles used to hate that nickname but grown to it .

" Hell of a morning?" he asked, Rouge sighed, he pulled her into a hug " It's ok Babe I'm here" he kissed her on the fore head.

The warning bell went off letting students know they got 10 minutes to get to their first class.

" Well I better get going guys" Rouge said , she hate having to pull away from her boyfriend, bidding them all good by with hugs " see you at lunch" she made her way down the hall to her first class.

...

Her first clas was english, she didn't bother to listen to the teacher for she already knew what the assignment was going to be about plus her grade in that class was above average so she wasn't failing.

Her teacher was a grey rabbit he cleared his throat " Class it appears we've got a new student joining us"

Rouge's ear twiched hearing that anoucement, her attention was now on the teacher, The classroom door opened up, Rouge eyes widen .

Entering the classroom was that hedgehog she met at the cemetery.

" This is Shadow the hedgehog" the teacher introduced, Shadow looked around til his eyes met Rouge's.

Rouge wanted to hide or be invisible, of all the classes why did he have to be in hers!

* * *

 **So yeah in this fanfic Rosy the Rascal and Mephiles are a couple. Think of them as the Anti Shadamy.**

 **And Poor Anti Sally the one named Alesha who just can't get a boyfriend of her own...I wonder why?**

 **And looks like the new student in Shadow...**


	3. The New Kid: Part 2

Shadow quickly ignored the bat as the teacher pointed to his new seat. Rouge tried not to but couldn't help but watched were the hedgehog was going to sit.

Turns out he took the empty seat behind her making the bat freeze like a deer caught in headlights.

Rouge kept her focus on the teacher altho he was borning she didn't dare turn to look out the window not while Shadow was behind her.

It was horrible, she felt like she was being watched, not that she gets enough at home by her step mother and Fiona.

Thats when a tiny peice of folded paper was handed to her from behind. She had to make eye contact, maybe some one told him to pass it on to her, not wanting to see his blood red eyes she quicky snatched the note. she opened it since it semed to be adressed to her by the words " Bat girl"

 _ **" I don't think your weird"**_ was all it said. flustered and angry Rouge quickly crumpled the paper, which got her teachers attention.

" Miss Bat" he called out to her " care to share to the class what your little note says?" He asked. Now every one was looking at her.

" It's mine" Shadow called out from behind " sorry" he apologized. Rouge was a bit shocked that he took the blame, well it was his fault entirely, she chose to ignore him for the rest of her class.

...

Once her first class was done she was about to head to her second but was stopped by her teacher " Rouge since you seen to be the only one who made contact can you help Shadow find his other class" he asked.

The bat sighed " fine" she told him she walked over to Shadow and took his schedule and looked at it.

For real? His next class is with her and it was algebra " Follow me" she told him " were in the next class together".

...

The two walked down the halls, some were looking a them while other tried not to. Rouge was embarassed, why of all student she was picked to show the new kid around.

" Sorry" The hedgeohg spoke getting her attention " I do apologize for almost getting you in trouble in class".

" Yeah well... Don't make it a habbit" Rouge responded in a irrtated tone " and for you information I have a boyfriend so you can forget about asking me out!"

Shadow chuckled " didn't plan on that" he told her " plus why would I flirt with some strange girl who talks to tombs stones"

Rouge stoped in her tracks " I..." she didn't want to reveal the real reason why she was there, and why should she tell the new guy " thats none of your business , besides" she smirked " isn't it creepy to spy on others?"

" You think I was spying?" he asked " for your information bat I just arrived the moment you were about to leave so I have no idea what you did at that grave" he continued to walk to his class. Rouge did not like this guy, he was so weird to her but she followed him till they reached their class room.

Meanwhile unaware Alesha was watching, the moment she heard about a new guy she had to get to him before any one else did but seeing Rouge wit him she wanted to grab locker a throw it, insted she slammed her fist against the locker.

Damn it! She wasn't going to let Shadow slip from her grasp.

* * *

 **Blah blah... Yeah who wants to make the bet?**

 **Of course Alesha isn't thrilled that the new guy is with Rouge...**


	4. The Boyfriend Stealer

**sorry... I was away during the snowstorm so I didn't have any access to my computer.**

* * *

Algebra came and went. Rouge felt some relief since Shadow wasn't going to be in her third class.

She was about to point in the direction for Shadow to take when Alesha came right up behind Rouge and wedge herself between her and Shadow.

" Shadow is it?" Alesha asked " I'm Alesha Acorn and I believe your in my next class" she linked her arm with Shadow " we can get to know each other " she turn giving Rouge a smirk then took off wit the hedgehog who looked like he was trying to get away from her.

...

In the classroom Alesha pretty much followed Shadow to his seat which happens to be tables with two chairs. This was the Science Class, a subject Shadow was secretly looking forward but had the feeling Alesha was going to bother him.

Sitting at the table infront was a male navy blue colored cat that wore a hoodie that was opposite shade of his fur and dark colred jeans, the cat had part of his fur tied back in a pony tail with white tips on the end and his tail had a white tip.

What stood out on the cat was a ear peice that was colred bright orange.

Next to him was a pink female rabbit.

"Hey Shaow" Alesha called to get his attention " I know this is your first day but I feel I need to warn you about certain students" she pointed to the cat infront of her " like him for example, he may look weak but he actully killed some of our students " she pointed to the pink rabbit " and she's going to be the next victim".

Shadow did listen to Alesha warning but that warning felt a little false and by the looks of the two infront they seem to get along well, he watched as the rabbit would write on a notepad and the cat would read off her paper.

" And let me address something about Rouge" Alesha caught Shadow attention when she mentions Rouge " My advice is to stay away from her" she looked around the room then back at the hedgehog.

" She not what she's seems, My friend Fiona just happens to be her step sister and by what goes on at home Rouge has a evening job in which she sells herself for sex" she spoke in a hush tone " not only is she denying it but she also a boyfriend stealer" Alesha pulled out her purse and dug through, she pulled out a photo. it was her in the arms of Knuckles " you see she stole Knuckles from me and it's been hard for me".

She started to get teary " not only did she steal him but she hasn't been faithful to him by her secret night job, I tried to make him see the truth but she keep getting in my way..If..If you have any classes with Knuckles warn him".

Shadow looked at the photot then at Alesha, why is she telling him this? The hedgehog sighed.

" Alright" he agreed " if I see him I'll tell him about his backstabbing girlfriend".

* * *

 **The navy blue cat...In this story he's Blaze's twin brother... you'll see him again.**


	5. Warning And Response

Shadow was heading to his next class, Gym. And he wasn't the only one, that navy blue cat he sat behind was heading to gym as well. As he followed the cat some one came up next o him and got him in a headlock.

" Hey " a voice called out startling the black hedgehog hog, it was Sonic " you're new here, I'm Sonic" he introduced himself.

" Are you always this irrtating?" Shadow asked making Sonic back away .

"No It just my personality, come on I'll introduce you to my friends" he pushed Shadow along towards the locker rooms.

...

Shadow nose curled once entering the locker room, b.o, hot water and cologne , Sonic lead Shadow over his two friends who was Silver the hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

Shadow recognized Knuckles and remember the photo that Alesha had " Your Knuckles correct?" the hedgehog asked.

" Uh yeah " the echidna replied " how do you know me?".

"I...I got something to tell you" Shadow responded, not only did he get Knuckles attention but he also got the attention of Silver and Sonic.

" What is it?" Knuckles asked.

" It's about your girlfriend Rouge" he responded. this made Knuckles slam his locker, he narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

" What about her?" he asked in a serious tone . Shadow felt a little intimidated by Knuckles by the power he demonstrated, The hedgeohg was feeling claustrophobic since Silver and Sonic were blocking his way , all three stood with their arms cross and looking very serious.

Shadow sighed he had to relax and tell the echidna what he was told about Rouge " she..." he started to speak " she's not the girl you think she is...She sells herself for sex... Sorry man".

Knuckles backed away, he leaned his head against the locker for support incase he was going to fall.

" I..I see" He said, His shocked expression suddenly turned from a frown into a smiled, then he started to crack up.

Sonic and Silver were starting to chuckle as well. Shadow was confused what was so funny?.

* * *

 **What could be so funny? Does Knuckles believe Shadow?**


	6. No Worries

The chuckling got turned into an uproar of laughter, Shadow was now confused, did he say something funny. That's when Knuckles came over to him and placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

" Oh man" He said once calming down.

" I have to admit that had to be creative of her" Silver spoke he turn to the navy blue cat that was minding his own buisnus but Silver tapped him on the shoulder get the cats attention.

Shadow watched as Silver used his hands to communicate with the cat looked over at Shadow and Knuckles, his expression was neutral Silver introduced him to Shadow.

" This is Iblis, he's Blaze twin brother... And deaf". Silver told them. Iblis quickly form the hand signed that mean " hello " and " nice to meet you"

" Ih cawn reed liwps" The cat spoke with his voice. He started to use his hand to speak to Silver letting them know gym class was about to start.

...

During that time Shadow got to know Ibis a little bit more and asked him if he actually killed any one. The deaf cat shook his head and responded with sign language telling Shadow that Alesha likes to ruin other reputation, he explained that Alesha has a bitter jealousy over her cousin Sally.

Shadow looked over to the group of girls and among them was a chipmunk, she looked really friendly and was helping other with their warm up. Apparently Sonic, Silver and Knuckles forgot to mention to Shadow that both Alesha and Sally look a like so in his mind he assumed this girl was Alesha

He walked over to the chipmunk full of anger.

...

Sally just finsed helping a girl with sit up when Shadow came up behind her and by the looks of his face he was ready to deck her.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

"...I hate liars..." He responded in a dark tone.

* * *

 **Yeah I named Blaze's brother Iblis and he's a deaf character. He's not going to be one for words for writing speech from a deaf person is a bit tricky.**

 **And it appears Shadow was not informed that Alesha and Sally look alike... Uh oh.**


	7. Mistakes And Consequences

Sally was confused, This hedgehog she just met for no more than a minute seem to resent her.

What did she do? she could tell from his body language he was upset and sense something violent was about to happen. The chipmunk placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

" Look I don't know what's your deal but I for one will not tolerate rude people!" she said in defence.

" Like you don't recall?" Shadow voice was getting more angry with her " drop the act Alesha!"

Alesha? Did he just call her Alesha? Now it all was clear to Sally, this hedgehog must've mistaken her for her cousin.

" Wait I'm not Alesha" Sally spoke now removing her hands from her hips

" SHUT UP!" Shadow snapped at her, Sally quickly brought her arms up to defend herself incase he was planning to strike her.

" Woah Shadow!" Sonic called out taking Shadow by one arm, Knuckles tokk the other arm and held Shadow while Silver was in front of Sally ready to shield her.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at the two then at Sally.

" But it's Alesha?" He tried to point at her " I was just telling her I don't like to be lied to".

" Dude this isn't Alesha" Silver stepped aside " This is Sally, she's Alesha's cousin" he introduced her, he turned to Sally " sorry Sal, we forgot to mention to him that you and Alesha look alike".

" I noticed" Sally responded with crossing her arms . Shadow realized his mistake, Sonic and Knuckles could see that the hedgeohg isn't fighting them and then let him go.

" I...I'm sorry" Shadow apologized to the chipmunk.

" It's alright" she reached out her hand " Sally Acorn".

" Shadow the hedgehog" he replied shaking her hand " I feel bad for mistaking you for some one else, it'll never happen again".

" It's fine" she told him " I'm use to my cousin trying to frame me, but I can tell you how you can tell us apart".

Sally pointed to her eyes " We both have blue eyes but mine are more of a deep blue color while her's is more of a pale blue" she told him . Shadow understood, now that he got a look at Sally's eyes he could see the difference

" And..." Sally was starting to feel embarrassed by what she was going to say " Our tails are different" " My tail is smooth and has a red stripe, Alesha is solid colored and not smooth but don't be looking at out butts got it?"

" I don't plan to" Shadow replied " I think the eyes are a better way to tell then the tail" he told her.

...

The rest of Gym class was spent with Shadow getitng to know Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Silver and Iblis, Shadwo and Sonic had raced from one end of the gym and back just to see who was fastest.

After gymclass it was was going to joing his newly made friends when Alesha popped up suprising him.

" Hey Shadow" she said in a friendly tone" Join me for lunch?" Shadow got a look at her, he also notice features Sally didn't mention. Alesha had ruffle fur on her cheeks, her hair was a darker shade then Sally's and on top of that the pale eyes were more noticeable compared to Sally.

" I.." He about to tell her off but the chipmunk ignored him and rabed his arms and lead him to the caffiteria.

...

Shadow was not comfortable, Aleasha brought him over to her small group of friends. He was startled to see that there was a hedgehog that almost looked identical to him. Mephiles took noticed but didn't say much.

Rosey on the other hand quietly ate her lunch which was a chicken salad sandwich with water and of course lollipops to snack on after wards. She gave Shadow a warning glare as to not mess with her.

Fiona fox was impressed with he new comer " So he's the new guy" she commented " for your sakes Alesha you won't scare him?"

" Shut up!" The chipmunk responded, then she spoted Iblis in line ready to get his lunch, his sister Blaze was with him and by the movement of thier hands they were in a conversation.

"Freaks I tell you" Alesha voiced her opinion " so disgusting, they should be doing that at school".

" Got a problem with that?" Shadow asked getting her attention " It's comunication, how else is he supposed to understand what's going on?"

" If it's communication he wants" Alesha walked over to a random table and plucked some one orange juice " communication he'll get'. sh walked over to the line where the two cats were she was about to aim at them with the orange juice when Shadow stopped her.

" What are you doing?" He asked taking the bottle out of her hand.

" Don't you know?" Aslesh asked him " those freaks are allergic to oranges, by throwing the orange juice on them they'll get the message that they are not wanted".

" Ok I've had it" he tossed the orange juice in the trash " That's not communication, that's being a bully, and another thing" he pointed at her " I won't associate with liars" he made hand gestures at her that translated to _got that_ and walked away leaving the chipmunk dumbfounded. she gave out a frustrated growl and stormed out of the cafeteria.

...

Rouge and her friends were all seated, Knuckles told Rouge what Alesha tried to pull in Gym class and the bat laughed.

" That's a good one" she giggled. she and her friends heard Alesha give off a frustrated growl which was lound for the entire room to hear and saw her storm out.

" What was that all about?" Amy asked.

" She's just mad" Shadow voice called out as he approached the table with Iblis and Blaze " mad that I stopped her from hurting others".

Blaze took her seat " orange juice, she was going to throw orange juice at us" she told them " I can tolorate it but Iblis would have to be hospilaized "

Iblis signed to his sister saying _I know sis_. he turned to the others he told his side of the story and how Shadow stopped him and called her out for lying to him and though it was cool how he finished the conversation with sign language.

Blaze translated most of what her brother was telling to them. Amy invited Shadow to sit with them, he took the offer and ended up sitting right across from Rouge.

" So.. Trying to tell my Knuckles that I sell my body for sex eh?" she asked irritated with him.

"It was an honest mistake" Shadow replied. Rouge hooked her arm around Knuckles.

" It better be, I don't want to loose him you got it!". She warned him, Knuckles looked over to the hedgehog.

" Don't worry to much, it's her way of being friendly" he told him.

" Yeah" Shadow responded he looked over to the bat who was still glaring at him " I get that".

...

School ended for the day, Rouge took off to the sky, flying herself home. she flew over the cemetery and made a note to remind her father to come and visit it.

As she arrived home the bat quietly entered the house, it was difficult to come home with out Glenda yelling at her for every little thing , she tried her best to avoid it but There she was, the fox met with the bat in the hallway.

" So? How was you day at school?" she asked.

" Why do you care?" Rouge asked her. The fox aropched the young bat.

" Because Fiona told me she had a miserable one, care to inform me why my daughter had a bad day while you had the opposite?" She asked grabbing Rouge by her shoulder intending to not let her get away.

" How am I resposible for that? As far as school goes we avoide each other, Her bad day had nothing to do with me" Glenda's nails dung into the bat's cloths pinching her.

" Don't back talk to me! or else!" she let go of the bat she walked out of the hall " your father came home and is sleeping, don't disturb him!"

Rouge rolled her eyes ignoring her, she headed up the stairs and was about to enter her room when some movement came down the hall.

It was a white male bat with bright green eyes , he appeared to have just exited the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but sweat pants and a blank shirt.

" Oh ... Rouge" he yawned " did you have a good day?"

Rouge didn't know how to reply to him, she was strictly forbidden to tell him what went on, last time she told him anything Glenda twisted the truth and had him on her side, after wards Glenda threaten to throw out Rouge's old family photos that had pictures of Amanda if Rouge dared rat her out to Rex again.

" It's fine dad" she told him " you better go back to bed, I'll be quiet so your not disturbed".

" Thanks pumpkin" he told her " better get some more sleep before to night party".

" Party?" Rouge asked. Her father nodded.

" of course, your coming as well right?" her father asked , now a little confused.

"Uh.. Yeah sorry dad guess I forgot about it" she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to her room.

...

THAT BITCH! Rouge threw her pillow to the wall. This was all Glenda's fault, She was trying to make her look like a awful daughter infront of her father.

Well that's not going to happen, Rouge walked to her closet and looked at her outfits that hung on the coat hangers. these gathering expect her to look like a formal young lady, she pulled out a black velvet dress she kept hidden from the two foxes.

She gave a smirk , try to keep her out of her father life eh? She now well a ware of Glenda's scheme.

* * *

 **Rouge's dad has appeared... Think he's going to be more aware of what going on? or just be manipulated more?.**


	8. Slowing Seeing Colors

" You looking very stunning tonight " Glenda committed as she fixed the tie that hung around Rex "so what's this dinner party all about?"

"I'm keeping that a suprise from you dear" He responded, he looked over his wife's shoulder and noced the dress Fiona was wearing... It was not the one he bought for her months ago

Speaking of that dress the young fox was wearing was the one he picked out with Rouge, how in the world did it end up with Fiona?

He remember that day to make up to Rouge he wanted to treat her to a shopping dayand Fiona ended up coming along for the ride.

Now he was thinking back to that day when Rouge told him that bogus story to him...

 _" Dad " 12 year old Rouge came in crying, Rex could see his daughter was upset._

 _" What is it darling?" he asked. Rouge rubbed her eyes of the tears._

 _" Glenda took away all my presents from my birthday" she told him " she did this last year as well"._

 _" What?" He asked, just then Glenda came into the room, she some how pulled him away from his upset daughter and brought him out of ear sighed from the 12 year old._

 _" S..She's not use to having a sister thats all" Glenda told him, "Fiona wanted to look at some of the things but Rouge told her no so I had to take them away until she could learn to get along with Fiona" she smiled " simple sibling rivalry all that is"._

 _" Well did you give them back?" Rex asked her._

 _" She's still not learn her lesson, until she does I'll return them to her"._

 _Rex looked over to his daughter standing waiting to hear what he had to say. Guess being an only child must of made rouge feel spoiled and selfish so he agreed with Glenda._

...

Was it a mistake to agree with Glenda's parenting? Come to think of it he has no idea if Glenda has siblings of her own since she never spoke or mentioned it at their wedding.

" Were all ready" Fiona spoke up as she stood by her mother side. Rex did a head count, Rouge wasn't with them.

" Rouge's not" he spoke. Glenda patted her husband on the shoulder.

" Sorry dear didn't she tell you?" Glenda asked " she's..."

" Ready dad" Rouge called from the top of the stairs. Glenda was startled by seeing Rouge walking down the stairs and approaching her father, Rex smiled don at her.

Glenda did like what she was seeing, not only Rouge found out about the party, but had a nice dress, how in the world did she get that? Glenda though she took the dress Rex bought for her away.

...

 _Rouge was sitting on her bed reading a book when Glenda threw the door open " What are you doing?" she asked_

 _Glenda ignored her and went right to the the bat's closet, opening she found what she was looking for, she pulled out the v strap purple dress._

 _" That mine!" Rouge got up to take the dress back but Glenda pushed her aside._

 _" you mean Fiona's!" The fox corrected her " as far as I know Fiona was supose to get two dresses"._

 _" My dad bought that for me, He bought Fiona a dress already". Glenda ignored the bat and walked right out of the bed room._

 _" You better behave yourself" she warned she spotted the picture on Rouge's night stand, it was a cream colred bat with the same turquoise eyes as Rouge and skin color as Rouge. The bat in the photo had wavy hair that reach down to her shoulders and some parted around her face. In her lap was 5 year old Rouge that was wearing a pink jumper and her hair tied in two pigtails and had a small red ribbon on her head._

 _Glenda pointed to the photo " or I will take that picture and burn it infront of you!"_

 _Rouge looked over to the picture of her mother, she wouldn't. The fox headed down the hall twoards Fiona's bedroom enteting to present the dress to her._

Not only did the black velvet dress was something Rouge kept hidden but it looked good on her, something Glenda hated.

" Alright let get going" Rex spoke thooking his arm around Rouge's.

" Wait" Glenda called out to him " Rouge may I have a word with you" her eyes gesturing to the kitchen. Rouge looked at her dad and he look back at his wife.

" Make it quick" he told her " Fiona and I will get the car started" he told her as he had to let Rouge go, He exit the house with Fiona.

" Now that how it should be" Glenda spoke getting Rouge attention " just the tree of us... "She crossed her arm" now you better tell me how you found out about this!"

" Dad told me" Rouge responded " something wrong with a father reminding his daughter about a party she should of been invited months ago?"

Glenda walked right up to the bat " let me put this in your head, Fiona and I are his family now, you on the other hand are a burden, every time he sees you he is reminded of his tragic past, shame you survied , you should of been dead and forgoten".

Rouge eyes widen, what did she mean by that and how could Glenda just tell her off like that.

Glenda headed for the door " you might as well come since your all dressed up" she mumbled. the two exited the door and walked over to the car, Rouge was about to approached the passenger door but Glenda stopped her. Rouge was about to argue but that death glare was enough to silence her and she got in the back of the car with Fiona.

" Something wrong? Rex called to Rouge.

" It's nothing dear" Glenda answered for her " just some mother daughter advice" she looked at the rearview mirror giving rouge the stink eye indicating she better keep it to her self.

The bat signed, this was going to be one difficult evening.

* * *

 **Damn Glenda.. that was Savage**

 **But... Does Rouge have a connection to her mother's death? And how does Glenda know about certain details?**


	9. Dinner Party Misunderstandings

This wasn't Rouge's first time visiting her father's company. No in fact she's been her plenty of times when she was little.

She remembered those days when she and her mother would pay suprise visits to Rex and every one would greet them like part of the family.

...

So why is that Rouge was forbidden to be announced with her father? Rouge watched as she was forced to be behind as Rex enter the large conference hall that was set up with round tables and long tabled towards the side filled with fine caterers that served horderves.

Some of the guest found it odd to see Rouge following insted of being by Rex's side, they knew who she was and Rex himself was uncomfortable with just the two foxes sandwiching him between them.

" They are just shocked that you have such a gorgeous wife and daughter " Glenda told him while indicating to Fiona.

Rex turn to Fiona " Fiona dear can you walk by your mother side for a bit' Rex asked the young fox that was latching to his right.

" What ever for Rex?" Glenda asked.

" Well... I just want Rouge to be part of this so its only fair" Rex explained, Glenda quickly turned around giving her step daughter a glare Fiona obeyed and let go of Rex, Rouge saw her father indicated for her to come and take Fiona place.

" There we are" he said hooking Rouge arm around his " My family all together".

Rouge while happy could tell Glenda was going to chew her out for this, The bat decied to remain silent until further notice.

...

Once announced the family were about to take their seats at their assigned table when it turns out Rouge has no spot. insted Rex was seated in between Fiona and Glenda.

" Family and important people only" Glenda hissed at the bat, Rex on the other hand notice the odd seating arrangement and demanded an extra seat was made... Right next to him, So Fiona was moved one down while Rouge got to be seated next to her father.

A waiter came over to take down Rouge order since it was very last minute the bat looked at her dad, Rex was a bit confused , is rogue asking for permission?.

" Get what ever you want pumpkin" he told her.

...

After the meal Rex went over to greet some people Rouge followed for Rex wanted to introduced her to them.

They were two hedgehogs, one was the color of red, her quills were shaped in away the ends were up ward , she wore a purple short sleeve dress that showed off her tan arms that had red stripes on them, she wore black heels and around her neck was a pearl necklace.

she had bangs on her head and bright blue eyes. Next to her was a black hedgehog, he had red eyes matching the females fur color cream colored muzzle , unlike the females his quills were tipped down reaching his middle back, He had a bit of a gut showing under his dress shirt.

The hedgehog wore grey slacks and black dress shes, and poking out from his shirt was a small patch of white fur.

" Harold, Marie" Rex called to the two hedgehogs, Next to the hedgehog was a tan echidna female what wore a cream sleeveless dress that reached to her ankles, her dreadlock were styled with a headband, she had bright blue eyes and cream colored.

" Ah Rex" The hedgeohg called to the bat " so great to finaly meet you" he notice Rouge standing quietly wating to be spoke to.

" Ah so you must be Rouge" Harold reached out his hand to greet her. Before Rouge could shake hands Glenda butted in and shook the hedgehog hand.

" Glenda, Rex's beautiful wife, have you met my daughter Fiona? " Glenda pushed Fiona infront of her to meet the hedgehog " isn't she beautiful?".

" Uh..." Harold looked over to Rex wondering what to do, the hedgehog Marie smiled and brought the echidna female to her side.

" This is our daughter Tikal" she smiled at the fox, the fox looked at her then back at the hedgehog's.

" Really? I thought she was your maid" Glenda started to laugh at her little joke. The hedgehogs and Rex didn't find it funny neither did Fiona or Rouge.

" You got some nerve!" Marie stated towards the fox " how dare you say that!"

" Easy love" Harold quickly told his wife " Im sure it just a mis understanding" He turn to Rex " right?".

" Yes of course" Rex turn to face Glenda, and by the look on his face he was angry at her " Glenda apologise to them right now".

" Oh... " she looked over at the angry hedgehogs " I do apologies" with that she walked away feeling embarassed. Fiona on the other hand went to go get some refreshments.

...

Glenda snuck away to the women's bathroom, she locked the door behind her so no one could get in, reaching into her purse the fox pulled out her phone and started to dial a number.

A phone was ringing, inside of a car was a raccoon, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it

" Yes" he answered

" Good you picked up " Glenda looked back at the door checked to make sure no one was knocking or listening " listen, somehow that nuisance is here, can you come and take her away?"

" Whats in it for me?" The raccon asked.

" Use your head, you have a 17 yeear old do what ever you want with her" Glenda told him. the racoon smiled.

" Intresting... "

" And don't let any one see you, I'll lure her out and give you the signal" Glenda told him on the phone " We'll talk once you arrived" wit that she hung up the phone, unlocking the restroom she exited and went back to the party.

...

" We are just having a good time" Harold told Rex" oh by the way I totally forgot to introduce my son" Harold turn to one corner of the room and called out his son. Walking out from the corner was Shadow. Rouge eyes widen, How is it this guy shows up in placed she doesn't want him to be.

" Meet my on, Shadow the hedgehog " Harold introduced to Rex and Rouge.

* * *

 **Yes meet My version of Shadow's parents... Marie and Harold hedgehogs. and Tikal in this story is Shadow's sister.**

 **And Glenda is up to something but what?**

 **Next chapter...Were going to get a look at Rouge's past**


	10. Faint Memories

Rouge needed some fresh air, she exited the building while feeling embarrassed.

" Wait" a voice called out to her, It was Shadow, She shot him a glare.

" Go away" she demaded " I want to be left alone".

" And you think running into the street is going to help? Shadow asked " are you aware of your suroundings?"

" Shut up!" the bat barked back at him " Why do you care? Don't you see I hate you!"

" Rouge is this about what happen..."

" YES!" she cried out " you think I'll forgive you for that?"

" Look I'm sorry" Shadow apologies " but at least Knuckles didn't belive me ok".

The bat didn't look at him, she kept her back turn against him, she brought her hands to her arms feeling the cold against her skin. Shadow took off his jacket and slowly approached her like she was some animal that could flee if she notice his presence. Once close enough he placed his jacket on her shoulders.

Rouge nocied the jacket she sighed and took a seat on the stoop that lead into the building Shadow sat down next to her.

" You know" she spoke " you shouldn't be kind to me" she warned him she looked over at him " I don't deserve it". she sighed " ever since my mom died ... I don't know why but... I have this feeling someone wanted me to die with her..."

 _10 year old Rouge opened her eyes, the vehicle she was in was flipped on its side and all she could see was a tree. The windshield was smashed, broken glass fell off the bat's ear, she looked up,the door that was opposite from her was to far to reach and the seat belt buckle was jammed so she could get out. Rouge felt something wet land on her head, she looked up her horror she saw her mother not moving and blood mixed with her cream color fur coming out form her head._

 _Rouge heard voices approaching the car, some men were calling out to her mother, a woman screamed seeing her_

 _" Thiers a child!" she screamed_

 _" Quick call 911" another voice called._

 _" Get her out! Get her out!"_

 _" Hang in there sweet heart!"_

 _Rouge suddenly started to lose conceness, her eyes closing as her vison went blurry._

 _" Stay with us!" was the last thing she heard._

 _..._

 _Rouge woke up in the hospital, by her bed was her father, the moment he saw her moving he hugged her and it apeared he was crying._

...

" I couldn't recall what happened to us, only that my mom was driving and suddenly we crashed". She explained. Shadow listen to her story.

" I'm sorry to hear that"Shadow got up from the stoop and waked down a few steps " you still have your father... Unlike my sister Tikal"

" What do you mean?" Rouge asked , the hedgehog sighed.

" My sister... She's in fact adopted, before I was born my parents were once friends with an Echidna named Pachacamac, he was once a good person but when Tikal was born he changed and didn't want nothing to do with his daughter after his wife died giving birth to her" Shadow explained his story.

" So my parents offered to take her in, Pachacamac signed the form and was never heard of again". He clenched his fist " so you can see why my mom felt insulted by that damn fox!"

"Glenda.." Rouge said through her teeth, just then a car came pulling up towards the building the head light were on the brightest setting and it some what blinded them. Doors wear head opening and slamming.

Out of the car came a shadly looking fella, A raccoon, Shadow quickly got in front of Rouge ready to protect her if this guy tried anything.

The Raccoon smirked as he took the cigarett he carried in his mouth and dropped on the ground putting it out.

" This is much easyer then I thought" he said as he started to appoch the two. He quickly kicked Shadow in the stomach making the hedgehog gasp and go down on his knees.

With him down the raccoon grabbed Rouge roughly by the arm " you're coming with me!" He told her.

...

Inside the hall Rex ears twitched to the sound to a loud scream! his acute hearing came form outside of the room, the only person he knew that went outside was...

" Rouge!" He dropped his wine glass and rushed out, Harold and Mari saw the troubled bat and ran out after him.

..

Rouge tried to get away from the raccoon that was pulling on her " LET ME GO!" she screamed she even tried to kick him but the helm of her dress made her kickslow, with a swift move the raccoon hoisted her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The female bat punched him in the shoulder and kicked at him in the gut but he stopped her squirming by grabbing her legs.

" LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Rex came charging out of the building, he punched the raccoon in the jaw. the punch had him loosen his grip on Rouge and she was free to fly out of his grasp.

The Raccoon rubbed his jaw when Rex came over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt " WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded.

There was now a crowd gathering watching the entire thing behind the crowded Glenda looked disappointed that the raccoon failed at his assignment she turned away growing under her breath.

...

Cops showed up carrying the raccoon out, the raccoon went silently as he was placed in the car. Harold was by Shadow side checking to make sure he was ok. Tikal gave her brother a hug for comfort.

Due to the events that took place the rest of the evening was postponed til further notice. Rouge walked over Shadow once he recovered from the blow and was looking embarrassed.

" Uh...I want to thank you for trying to save me" she told him with out making eye contact.

" Yeah... Your welcome" he replied not looking at her in the eye.

 **...**

Rouge and her family arrived home exhausted, Rex and Fiona quickly made there way up the stairs, Rouge was about to follow when Glenda pulled on her by the wing and shoved her into the living room.

" You got some nerve!" she started to schold" first coming to a arty you were clearly not invited to, second Shoving my Fiona aside so you can have the spot light and third that little stunt you pulled outside".

" Glenda that wasn't my..." rouge tried to argue back but Glenda cut her off

" I don't want to hear it! You really made a mess of things! You ruined a perfectly good party by your presence" the fox crossed her arms, she was clearly angry at the bat " Now get out of my sight!".

Rouge quickly left the living room not wanting to to be around Glenda any more. In her bed room after changing out of her Dress the bat was now in her pajamas , she checked her wing making sure it wasn't damage the way Glenda yanked on it.

Rouge picked up on voices coming down from the hall,She exited her room and discovered the voices coming from her dad's room.

...

" Dear it's alright" Glenda said sitting next to Rex while rubbing his back, the fox moved her tail so it was wrapping around his waist.

" But.. Rouge was almost taken from me...I can't lose her".

" Dear you still have me and Fiona" Glenda assured him " If anything Rouge might of pulled this stunt on her own"

" How could you say that?" Rex responded " I know my daughter wouldn't..."

" Oh but dear she must be acting out, she might of hired that guy to pretend to abduct her for attention" Glenda lied to him " think about it teenagers do things for attention".

" I...I don't know what do do" Rex sighed, Glenda started to stroke his thigh.

" But..." The fox responded to him " If some one has target her like your Ex wife then its best that she stay out of these events you have at the corporation"she suggested.

Rouge heard enough and carefully walked back to her bedroom, That fox was manipulating her father into believing all of this was her fault.

* * *

 **Seems like Rouge's mother death looked to be no accident.**

 **Next time... Something happens to Rouge thats going to change everything.**


End file.
